


Three Heads of the Dragon

by prettylittlepetticoats



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen and Jon Snow are Siblings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, Character Death, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, House Targaryen, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Aegon VI Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Minor Character Death, POV Daenerys Targaryen, POV Jon Snow, Pain, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Targaryen Restoration, War of the Five Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepetticoats/pseuds/prettylittlepetticoats
Summary: Smuggled away from Westeros as children the last three Targaryen's are raised in Essos together. Aegon, Daenerys and Jon grow up together, learning, fighting, biding their time. For they will come back to claim their kingdom from those who stole it from them, with fire and blood, ice and fury. The dragon has three heads.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authorsnote: another new wipppppp. gotta love it.
> 
> this story came to me as a bolt of inspiration and I just had to get it out there, damn lockdown is doing wonders for my productivity in writing fanfic. anywho I do hope you enjoy, I can see this fic being a longgg interesting take on an alternative asoiaf path.
> 
> pls let me know if you want this continued! I love to here yo comments
> 
> songrecs: break the wheel - ramin djawadi.

“But why would you want me to take Aegon out and put another babe in his place?”  
He resisted the urge to grab his dagger and force it into her throat. He had never enjoyed killing, always finding it a distasteful task, but he would do so when necessary. He hoped it wasn’t necessary now.

“Because he will be killed, Tywin Lannister will see this as his way to make amends for not joining the rebellion” Varys said, in a low voice, “Alas I cannot save the girl, but one babe looks like another, switch them and Aegon can be saved”

The nursemaid nodded, but her hands trembled and Varys gave her a look, “My dear, you’ve been with me for a while, you know I would not ask this of you if it were not important” She knew she was being sent to her own death but Varys ensured loyalty in his little birds, in one way or another, she would do it.

“And you’ll ensure my brother is taken care of? You will?” She asked in a whisper and Varys nodded, he would, he would be true to that, even if he was true in few things. He inspired loyalty in his spies in many ways, and so he would honour them to continue to inspire such loyalty.

Some little birds were his from birth, bought from poverty and loyal to him for food. Others he coerced with promises of gold, others came to him when desperate, willing to die for him for many different reasons. He didn’t really care what those reasons were, as long as they loyal, and as long as they were useful, they joined his little flock.

“Now go my dear” The minutes ticked by, too slow, too slow, and then she came hurrying back out, the heir to the throne in her shaking hands.

She handed him over and said nothing more, only nodded before hurrying back to the children’s chambers. Another babe would be killed tonight, as would the Princess Rhaeny’s, for he could not save her, but he could save Aegon, Aegon Targaryen the heir to the Iron Throne. The nursemaid, Rhaeny’s and the guard would be no doubt butchered, as well as the babe of a common woman he had paid off, but Aegon Targaryen would not perish tonight, he had seen to that.

He looked down at the babe, with his purple eyes that looked more dark blue in the light and his wisps of silver hair. He was asleep, well drugged, for they couldn’t afford for him to cry. He was still just a babe, nothing more, innocent, and small, not even really a child yet, just a babe.

But if Varys had his way, one day he would be _King._

And so, he made his way through the tunnels of the Red Keep, babe held to his chest, not a cry from his lips as he rushed him to the boat, where another of his most trusted birds took him in hand and then hid below deck as Vary’s hurried back into the City.

_One down, two to go._

* * *

The Queen’s screams had longed died, and the blood on her bed had stopped running hours earlier. She was gone, as the storm began to finally calm overhead. The Queen was gone, all that remained was her body, which would soon be placed in the crypts and her babe, screaming and squealing, eyes already purple, hair silver at her head, lungs of steel.

Her mother had perished in birth but not before naming her, ‘Daenery’s’. She already had the Targaryen look to her, and already she was alone.

Alone and not long for living if the boats on the horizon had anything to say about it. They were coming, coming for the Targaryen children, though they would never get them.

He had his orders, his orders from Varys. He had managed to bring four servants with him, and one of the women held the babe in her arms. Varys would be disappointed that only one Targaryen child was with them. Visery’s, the eldest had ran away in a tantrum when they had told him they were leaving, and it had been too late to go back for him. And so, they rode, with Daenery’s, the daughter of the Mad King, the little babe not even a moon turns of age. She was drugged, to keep quiet, and the waves lulled her as the sailed.

She was the last female Targaryen, and perhaps one day she would be _Queen._

They would meet in Pentos if all went to plan. The storm hadn’t ceased but their small ship could handle it, as they sailed for the free cities, away from Westeros, away from war.

_Two down._

* * *

_“Promise me Ned”_ He sobbed as she fell quiet, as her body became cold, as her breathe stopped. As his sister, his baby sister Lyanna perished, in her own birthing bed, blood still running on the sheets, as she fell quiet, cold, dead.

The babe in the nursemaid’s arms cried, as though he could sense his mother was gone from the world. The nursemaid Wylla tried to comfort him but instead Ned stood, took his nephew in his arms, rocked him gently, and the babe calmed some, opening those eyes, those vivid purple eyes. He rocked him gently, his nephew, gently and kindly as the babe’s cries stopped.

The babe, who was a vulnerable child, and yet one of the most dangerous names left in Westeros now.

‘His name, is …’ She hadn’t been able to say, too weak, too shaky, and so Ned had named him Jon, for Jon Arryn, a man who had been like a father to him. Not a Targaryen name, but one that would keep him hidden, a Targaryen name would be dangerous in the world now.

Ned would raise him as his bastard, for what other choice did he have? Robert could never know, even Lyanna had seen that, and so he would raise the babe as his own. Who cared if his honour took a hit? He would know the truth of what happened, and he knew had to do this, for Lyanna, for her child, for his nephew.

“Ned!” A yell from downstairs, Howland Reed, sounding panicked, and Ned quickly handed the babe back to Wylla before grabbing Ice and running for the stairs, sword in hand. What had happened now?

Bodies still littered the ground outside the Tower, but a living man stood among them now, guards at his back and a carriage in the distance.

“The Spider” He whispered, and the man nodded his head with something of an amused smile on his lips, his hands tucked into his robes, the scent of his perfume in the air.

“My Lord, my Lord” He said with a bow to him first and then the heir to Greywater Watch, “I’m here for the boy”

Ned took a step back then, raised his sword as did Howland. They would not give up Jon, they would not. Was Lord Varys here on behalf of Robert? Ned didn’t know but it did not matter, he would not hand Lyanna’s babe over for slaughter.

“You can’t have him” He said with a shake of his head. Six guards flanked the Spider and Ned knew it was too many, but he would die before he gave Lyanna’s babe over to be killed, he would die before he broke his promise to her.

_‘Promise me Ned’_

“My Lord” Varys said, and took a step forward, holding a hand to halt his guards. He walked in striking distance of Ned’s sword; sure he wouldn’t be struck down and that made Ned halt for a second, that and there was no honour in killing an unarmed man. “I work for the realm, we may have different ideas on who should be King, but that doesn’t matter now. The boy will not be safe, not with you, not here, you know it is true”

“His brother and aunt are in Pentos now, the boy Aegon and girl Daenery’s, I smuggled them there, babes who your friend would have otherwise killed. He will join them, they will be taken care of, I will see to that” Varys nodded at that, and Ned shook his head again.

“No, I will raise him as my bastard…”

Varys shook his head, “No one will believe that my Lord, least from you, look at his eyes. He will not be safe. And shouldn’t he be with family?”

“I’m his family” He said furiously and Vary’s held his hands up in defeat with another nod.

“You can visit, say you’re on trade visits, but this is for the best, you know it, as do I, I want to keep him safe too”

Ned paused…he could see the merit, and as he heard the babe cry from the tower, turned to look at Lord Varys, he knew, he knew this was the right decision. He couldn’t keep him safe, not here, but in Pentos, with his family, he would be safe. It killed him to do it but again he thought of Lyanna.

_‘Promise me Ned’_

“Who do you have taking care of them?” He asked.

“An associate of mine Master Illyrio, Ser William Darry guards the girl, and the guards are all paid well” He said, taking another step forward, “Do you have a northern man in mind? Who could join the compliment?”

“I’ll send Jory Cassel” Ned said without hesitation, Jory was loyal, loyal indeed and anyone like Benjen would be too suspicious. The man would do it he knew, he was loyal, he would have to tell him the truth, but Ned knew he could be trusted, they had been friends since they were babes. “He is loyal, a good sword and will take the task until death”

“Perfect” Varys said simply, and then he nodded again, and Ned stepped aside, even though he wanted to take Jon and run, he stepped aside.

“Wait” He said, and the spider paused, turned back to him with a raised eyebrow and Ned continued, “Why are you doing this? And don’t tell me you were loyal to the Mad King”

“No, I was not” Vary’s said, honest for once, “But I am loyal to the realm, your friend won’t rule well, not with the Lannister’s holding the throne. I am doing what needs to be done for the realm”

Ned could accept that, could see that and Vary’s seemed sincere. Besides what choice did he have? And so, he nodded, and the spider scuttled up the stairs of the Tower of Joy.

Soon the eunuch came back down with Jon in his arms and Eddard wanted to weep, he couldn’t let the boy go but he knew he had to, he knew this was for the best, to keep him safe, he had to do what would keep him safe.

_‘Promise me Ned’_

“Take Wylla” Eddard said, and the nursemaid nodded, taking the babe back from Lord Varys and joining the guards. Ned stopped her though, to stroke his thumb over the babe’s cheek, to place a kiss to his head, he was a beautiful boy, with Stark features and dark hair, but his eyes, purple, they would have made him impossible to hide.

“His name?” Lord Varys asked.

“Jon” Eddard replied, and Varys simply nodded, no question, he would respect such a wish, even if the name were wrong for a Targaryen.

“Jory will sail for Pentos immediately, where should he head?”

“Ask for Illyrio at the docks” Varys said and then he went to turn away, but twisted back for a moment, “Thank you my Lord” Another nod and he walked away, into the carriage, and Jon went with them, in Wylla’s arms, gone, Lyanna’s babe, gone.

And Eddard fell to his knees and wept.

* * *

He almost vomited as he saw the babes, Rhaeny’s, the Princess looked as though she were sleeping, and the Lannister cloak she was wrapped in concealed most of the blood. She looked peaceful; her stab wounds hidden under the red cloak.

The babe however, Aegon Targaryen … or well, the babe people thought was Aegon Targaryen was barely visible peeking out of the blanket. He had been positioned so he looked too like he was sleeping but people knew, they knew the story, that his skull had been caved in, that he barely looked like a babe at all now and the cloak attempted to cover that.

Ned wanted to shout, to scream at such injustice, they were children! But he kept quiet, eyes on the floor. He knew the real Aegon was in Pentos by now, but … this was still a child, a child who hadn’t had a chance to live thanks to Tywin Lannister’s cruelty, it was wrong in every way it could be wrong.

And Rhaeny’, the little Princess, so young, so innocent, and she had died too, for no reason, other than Robert’s hatred and Tywin Lannister’s ruthlessness.

There was no honour in hurting a child, regardless of their name or heritage.

“You have done a commendable task for the realm” Robert said, and Ned’s gaze snapped up at that, as the King, as Robert thanked the butcher Tywin for his duty. Ned wanted to gag, instead he felt a fury in his belly.

That could have been Jon … was all he could think. Jon. He still felt a pang in the heart for his nephew, but also relief. He was safe now, safe across the Narrow Sea, with his family, where he belonged. Clearly, he would not have been safe here.

‘Dragonspawn!’ Robert had called them; he knew then his decision to let Jon go had been the right one. Ned knew then, as Tywin presented the bodies of the Targaryen children, wrapped in Lannister cloaks, he knew he had made the right decision. Letting Jon go had near killed him, but he knew, as Tywin Lannister ordered the bodies removed, he knew it had been the right thing to do.

And now, now there was another right thing to do.

“Your Grace” He stepped forward and his friend smiled, how he could smile after such a sight Ned did not know, but he was not like these other Lords, simpering and smiling, refusing to acknowledge such brutality, Ned could not. Honour demanded he challenge it.

“Killing children is a dishonour” He saw rather than heard Robert sigh, and he watched as Tywin lifted his head with a glare, it didn’t matter, Ned would not be cowed, he was a wolf, the Lord of Winterfell now, he would not be scared by lion’s … or stag’s for that matter.

“Tywin Lannister has dishonoured you and his post” He paused before his next words, but well, in for a copper star, in for a gold dragon, he could not let this wrong pass, “You have dishonoured yourself by accepting it”

“Ned!” Robert boomed, anger in his gaze now, “They were dragons spawn, might I remind you what dragons did to your sister? To my love?”

Ned felt a sting in his gut then, that was a low blow considering Lyanna’s bones were not even North yet. “Lyanna would never have condoned this Robert” Ned said in fury, calling his friend by name rather than title, the fury in him like fire, “You know that, she never would have condoned the butchery of innocents, of children”

“How dare…” He began but Ned shook his head, cut the King off to the gasps of the court, he didn’t care.

“I dare, you have dishonoured yourself your Grace” He said coldly, and Robert stood then, in fury, his eyes blazing. “Lyanna would have thought so too”

“Get out” He spoke harshly, and Ned only nodded, calling for his men as he turned away, turned away from his King and the atrocities that had been committed here. He would not, could not condone it, especially as he thought of Jon, as he thought of his dear nephew, who if Tywin Lannister and even Robert had, had their way might be at the King’s feet in a red cloak too.

Thank the gods he is safe. Ned felt some assurance as that as he re-joined his men. It was time to return to Winterfell, to his new wife and his babe he had never met. He wished Jon were with them, but no, he was safe now, safer than he would have been here. He knew that now, he would visit, when it was safe to do so too, but for now his nephew was half a world away.

Half a world away, but safe, that was all that mattered, that was what Lyanna had wanted.

_‘Promise me Ned’_

* * *

And halfway across the world, in a manse in Pentos, Wylla the nursemaid and two maids of Essosi heritage settled the three children to sleep the elaborate nursery, where Jory Cassel stood guard at the door.

In the room next door Varys and Illyrio sat together, sipping wine, and discussing the events that had come to play, discussing who lay in the room next to him.

“They’ll all be important” Illyrio said, as he picked at the food on his plate, a servant bustling in to pour wine before she was immediately dismissed.

“Yes” Varys replied with a nod, wine in hand, “I’ll need to return soon” Ilyrio nodded at that.

“I’ll keep them safe, as will their guards, and the servants, we’ve paid them well”

“I know” Varys said, and turned to glance at the door to the room, “They will be important”

And in said room the three babes slept soundly. In the middle slept the heir to the Iron Throne, Aegon Targaryen, fifth of his name and future King. Next to him lay Daenery’s Targaryen, the last female of the line, who would perhaps be Queen someday. And then lay Jon, Jon Targaryen, who one day would be the King of the North.

If they had their way, and they would, they always did, and one day the three babes sleeping would have it all.

“Two Kings and a Queen” Illyrio said wistfully and Varys nodded with another glance at the door.

All three babes slept soundly, unaware of how important they were, unaware of the role they would soon play. They slept soundly, each with a fossilised dragon egg in their crib.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? 
> 
> there will be a time jump for the next chapter obvs, I ain't writing 10 years of the targs being babies. 
> 
> also there will be some major twists coming up so keep an eye out for those! hope you enjoyed, lemme know if you did
> 
> speak soon


	2. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authorsnote: I know it took me forever to update this I'm sry.
> 
> honestly I wasn't sure where I wanted this story to go but then inspiration struck and now I have a nice healthy outline! yaaay. updates should hopefully be faster as a result, I am super excited about this story!
> 
> pls lemme know your thoughts, do you want to see more? and more importantly what d'you want to see? pairings, plotlines, tell me! as always pls enjoy!
> 
> songrecs: forever ... (is a long time), halsey

10 years later the prospective Kings and Queen, were _not_ acting like royalty.

Unless royalty involved the eldest of the three chasing the prospective Queen around the manse, whilst the two squealed, the youngest brother watched on laughing, but was not one to run and scream. Instead he watched from the side, as Aegon reached Daenery's and tagged her 'it'.

"It's not fair!" Lamented the white-haired Targaryen, stomping her foot to emphasise just how unfair it was. "You're faster!"

"So!" Aegon said with a sneer that he'd surely inherited from his Grandfather (thankfully he hadn't inherited much else, all three Targaryen's were madness free as of yet, thank goodness). "I can't help being the fastest!"

"You're not the fastest" Daenery's proclaimed with a delicate roll of her violet eyes. Only Jon had missed out on the trademark Targaryen eye colour. Dany's were a delicate violet, Aegon's a deep amethyst, and Jon's a grey that perhaps in a trick of light could pass for a dull purple ... _just_.

"Jon's the fastest" Dany stated, as though it were fact. It was. Aegon was stronger sure, but Jon was faster, more agile, yet Aegon was not such a fan of hearing his little brother could out race him.

"Nu-uh!" He shot back, red slashing across his cheeks, not happy to be called out _at all._

"Uh-hu!" Dany glared back, the two were frighteningly alike, even though Jon and Aegon were the siblings, one would rather mistake the two white haired Targaryen's as brother and sister instead.

Jon was the odd one out, grey eyes, black hair, quieter, more brooding than the white haired, purple eyed Targaryen's who were sometimes _too_ outgoing, but it didn't matter to them. They loved one another all the same.

That was a beautiful thing about the three children who'd been smuggled across the narrow sea. They had bonded quickly and strongly. Perhaps it was a side effect of having no other children to play with, or perhaps the tied destiny they knew awaited them, but it had cemented in iron clad bonds between the three that anyone would find hard pressed to break.

The three loved one another, like siblings. Aegon was the big brother, outgoing and looking out for his siblings. Dany the girl of the trio, fierce and yet with two _very_ overprotective brothers. Then there was Jon, the odd one out, quiet too. The three were as thick as thieves, adored one another to the ends of the world and yet could fight like cats and dogs.

"Jon, tell Aegon you're the fastest!" Dany demanded, for she could be terribly bossy … her brother's (for Jon may be technically a nephew to them, but they had grown up as siblings and thus saw one another as such), knew this and walked the line between giving into her demands because it was easier, and rolling their eyes as she tried to tell them what to do.

"Jon, tell Dany she's a stupidhead!" Aegon demanded then, and Dany gasped in outrage, which had Jon laughing, though he held up his hands in mock surrender as both of his siblings glared at him, demanding an answer.

"I'm not getting involved" He proclaimed, something he often did. Stupider men or boys would try and break up an argument between Dany and Aegon, Jon was far too experienced in the area and thus wiser to never try.

The two would fight and scream, and eventually it would all be forgotten as they were called for lunch.

Which they were at that precise moment, by Wylla, Jon's old wet nurse whose primary job was now to corral the three children around, it was _not_ an easy job.

"Lunch time!" She called out, thankfully she didn't have to order the three around for this. Growing children, the three of them happily bounded into the main dining hall for lunch. The three were lean, skinny kids, with Aegon and Jon showing the first signs of muscles thanks to their training regimes, but they certainly loved their food.

The three children, for they were still children, Aegon only 11 now, Dany and Jon a year younger at 10, though Dany was a month or two older. They were still children, though they hadn't _quite_ had normal childhoods…

* * *

Normal children got to grow up playing, having fun, the weight of expectations on them not present until they were in their teen years. Even the heirs to the noble houses of Westeros got to have a childhood before the expectations and responsibilities were foisted on them. The three Targaryen's however did not have such a luxury.

From the moment they could listen the three of them had been told the same thing over and over.

To Aegon they said, _'One day you will rule the Six Kingdoms, as King of Westeros, of the Andals. You will rule as a Targaryen King once more from the seat of Kings Landing as your ancestors did before you, you shall rule over the land Aegon the 1_ _st_ _conquered, with a newly forged crown like his on your head'_

To Daenerys they said, _'One day you shall be Queen, perhaps not as Aegon's bride, but you will rule all the same. Perhaps Queen of a newly forged Valyria, or even a conqueror of the Free Cities. You shall be Rhaenys and Visenya reborn, a beautiful Targaryen Queen'_

To Jon they said, _'One day you shall be a King, not of Westeros or the Andals, but you shall be King of the First Men. You shall rule the dominion of the North, of the untamed land of the Stark's, you shall be King here where you will be accepted as half Stark, but also half Targaryen'_

From the moment they could listen that was what they heard. Normal children grew up listening to fairy tales, the Bear and the Maiden Fair, The Sleeping Princess, The Knight and the Hungry Dragon, but the Targaryen siblings? They grew up listening to the story's historians would write about _them_.

It was a great weight to put on children, to expect so much of them, but it strengthened the bonds between the three of them. From the moment they could talk they had known their destiny, known they would go through it together, and thus knew they'd be stronger in standing by one another, and thus they did, without fail.

And so no, a normal childhood they had _not_ , but not only because of the stories.

Whereas normal boys trained for an hour or so a day in preparation for manhood, Aegon and Jon were drilled for _hours_. Jory, and the Bravosi dancing master Syrio had them at it from dawn until lunch 5 days a week. It was tiring, it was exhausting, but it was preparing the two boys to lead armies one day, to stand at the head of armies as their Father Rhaegar had.

Aegon excelled at bow work, at horse riding, _'the prettier things'_ Jon would joke when he was in the mood to tease, something that did make Aegon laugh, with his usually stoic brother doing the ribbing he could handle it easier than say Dany making fun of him, for she did it _often_.

For Jon he was better at the sword, better than most at that age. He had a natural talent, was quick and fast on his feet but also sure with his strikes. The two complimented one another nicely. Aegon was more of a shield, to fire from far and hit the target, Jon was the sword, to swing into battle and strike.

And when the boys trained Dany would spend hours learning the customs of just about everywhere. Whereas Aegon and Jon's futures were mapped; they would be Kings of the same continent but different Kingdoms, Dany's was more fluid, with multiple options for her Queendom going forwards, and so it was important she knew enough about any potential Kingdoms she may rule.

So as the boys fought and trained in the extensive yard out the back of the manse, Dany sat with her tutor, who drilled her on languages, arts, customs, diplomacy. The boys had some training of that as well, Jory sat for hours with Jon going through Northern houses and customs, and Aegon had a Westerosi Maester who they somehow had employed to talk him through the Southern houses and customs of the South.

They were training to be rulers, even at such a young age, and had been since they had been able to walk and talk.

It was a lot for young children, but it was all they had ever known.

Still, they found some time to have fun.

* * *

As the three ran into lunch, they sat themselves down at the table, and began to serve themselves food. Dany preferred sweet treats, and Wylla had scolded her fair few times that she must eat her mains before diving for cake. Aegon loved spicy food, anything with a kick the boy would guzzle down, even if it turned his pale face red. Jon had taken on his Stark side for his taste in food, more hearty fair designed for cold climates did Jon prefer.

In fact, the three were so focused on shovelling food onto their plates (and then into their mouths), they did not notice that not only Wylla sat at the table.

"Children" Their nurse admonished them, for all she tried to make them have good manners and courtesies, children sometimes just _had_ to be children, royalty, or no. "Look who has joined us"

Sure, initially they had ignored (not even noticed _really_ ), the man who'd sat with them silently at lunch, but as soon as the three of them realised just who the guest was food was forgotten, and they were running and squealing (well Dany squealed, Aegon cheered, and Jon grinned), around to said guest in delight.

"Varys!" Dany screamed in delight, and soon she was sat on Vary's lap, with Jon and Aegon sat around them, grinning from ear to ear. They all liked Vary's, he bought them sweets (and produced some as soon as Dany plonked herself on his lap), he always smiled at them, and _most importantly_ he bought them stories of Westeros.

"Tell us of Westeros!" Aegon demanded, excitement making him jiggle his knee, to which Wylla scolded him _'King's don't fidget!'_ (she had said that same phrase _far too many_ times).

"What of the North?" Jon asked, grey eyes wide with enthusiasm.

Dany was munching on her sweets, and for once silent, and Varys gave them all a smile as he told them of Westeros.

He always painted a picture with his words, a tapestry of how life was on the continent they had never lived on but still called home. He told them of how the smallfolk still missed the Targaryen's, toasted to them in the night and said secret prayers, _'They will welcome our return!'_ Aegon boasted, as Dany nodded, and Jon rolled his eyes, to which Aegon went to sock him on the arm, only pausing at the death glare Wylla gave him…he thought better of it then.

Varys told them of the North, of how the Stark's still ruled, of how the Wall still stood strong. Varys told them of the summer that persisted as it did in Essos, but summer snows were common in Winterfell now and beautiful.

"Now children" Varys said with an indulgent smile after half an hour of Westeros talk, "Tell me of your studies" He always asked that. He would give with his stories, but he expected some back.

First went Aegon, who spoke of his economics lessons with barely hidden disdain, but his horse riding lessons with joy. Then Dany who complained about learning Dothraki but cheered up when she spoke of her painting lessons. Then Jon who spoke of his most recent test on Northern sigils that he had aced, and then his bow and arrow lesson where he'd got two bullseyes (he didn't mention that Aegon had got three, but Aegon certainly did).

Then Varys said he had to go, and the children whined, and he produced more sweets. It was like a choreographed dance at this point. Varys would arrive with sweets and stories of home. The children would give stories of their studies, and then more sweets and then Varys would be gone. Once a month or so he came, but never stayed more than an afternoon.

"Goodbye my sweets" He always said as he departed, and Dany whined, Aegon stormed off and Jon brooded. They always missed Varys and his stories when he left.

Still, they weren't allowed to sulk for long. Back to lessons and training, for them, as it was day in day out, every day, every week, to prepare them for their future, their destiny, to prepare them for King and Queenship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo thoughts?
> 
> now the first 1-3 chapters are going to be odd, because they will have timeskips and no set POV, they will be in more of a story telling fashion (as you can see here), but then when we are caught up to present day it will be more of a normal fic with three distinct pov's: jon, dany and aegon. my aim is that each chapter will have one of each of their pov's. and it will be more of a standard pov fic. does that make sense?
> 
> sooo, did you guys like? hate? love? pls lemme know what you think of our three mini targs! I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> anywho, I hope you enjoyed. fav/follow for updates.
> 
> speak soon


	3. Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, another update.
> 
> sorry this took forever, I have been trying to work this story out, mainly that it has a different story telling perspective (for the moment), but I think I'm getting to grips with it some more.
> 
> please enjoy! do tell me your thoughts and subscribe for updates!
> 
> songrecs: willow - taylor swift

Training day in and day out often grew tiresome, it was too much weight to put on people. As children they accepted it, for it was all they had known. Through the years Jon and Aegon were drilled in combat and then the Kingdoms they would rule, Dany was taught of diplomacy, languages, and culture. Over and over, day after day.

As children they complained but did as they were told, however as the years passed and the children turned into teenagers, rebellion was expected.

The first time they snuck out … or at least tried, Wylla had caught them before they so much as got out the door … or rather window.

Aegon had just turned 14, Dany and Jon were 13, and though the three had certainly lived a life of privilege, they had lived a sheltered life too. Not allowed outside without supervision, rarely allowed to travel, never allowed to simply wonder.

And so, they had decided to take matters into there own hands (rather Aegon and Dany had decided and dragged Jon along with them). They had made a rope out of bedsheets, and Aegon had bravely volunteered to go first. They hadn't made it far, Wylla had burst in just as Aegon had one leg out the window, Dany was pulling on a cloak to hide her hair, and Jon was rigging their little rope to the bed for support.

They had been lectured for over an hour by Jory, the same lecture they had received 6 times since then when their escape plans had failed.

' _You three are the most dangerous children – because yes, you are children! In the world. You are a threat to the Westerosi rule, and so many would seek to eliminate you. Many will want to hurt you. You cannot be careless or reckless! You have the dragon in your blood, and Jon you've got the wolf as well, it will drive you to be wild, but you cannot let it! You have to be careful; you have to be cautious, and you have to stay hidden!'_

By this point the three of them could recite the lecture, and yet it didn't stop them.

For they were teenagers! Carelessness was part of that! And they were sheltered, too sheltered some would say. They didn't take the dangers of the world that seriously because they had never experienced them.

And so, the 7th time they tried to venture into the outside world, a year later, Aegon now 15, Dany and Jon 14, this time doing so just after lessons, when Wylla was overseeing lunch, Jory was writing his weekly letters, and the other household staff were busy preparing for the afternoon.

It wasn't planned, rather the three of them were sat around a large table, reading over their homework assignments for the week, when Aegon got that reckless look in his eye, and they knew it was time for another try.

At this point it was almost a routine, a choreographed dance. They'd make for the window but the maid would be cleaning their rooms. They'd try the servants entrance but the staff would chase them out, they'd try to slip out the side door but usually Jory would catch them. Each time they tried to run for it they'd always be caught.

"Shall we try the cooks entrance this time?" Aegon suggested with that dangerous glint in his eye, whilst Dany wore a reckless smile, and Jon more of a resigned look.

"What about the front door?" Jon suggested, for though he was more reluctant to get involved he usually had the better strategy, and if he were going to be dragged into this at least he'd try and do it right.

With Aegon he was the slightly more reckless and confident of the two, Jon had the more strategic mind, they complimented one another in the way, and in this instance Aegon clapped a hand on his brothers shoulders and nodded, it was the most obvious solution, and yet one that might just work.

"Let's all go to our rooms separately, grab cloaks and some money and meet back here" Aegon usually took charge even though Jon tended to be the brains behind their operations, they all nodded and walked casually (so not to alert anyone), back to their rooms to get ready.

The three most dangerous children on this side of the world, perhaps the entire world in fact where planning another escape heist, and this time they might just succeed.

* * *

In fact, this time, they _did_.

It seemed the front door was the easiest route, they simply ran across the main hallway, hoods up, swords concealed, opened the front door, and walked out. No elaborate plans, ladders made out of sheets or chaotic distractions needed. A simple walk out of the front door.

"Why did we not try that before?" Jon questioned, mostly to himself, but that was soon forgotten as they heard a servant coming around the corner and promptly made a dash for it.

They were quick on their feet, Aegon taking the lead, Dany in the middle and then Jon bringing up the rear, round the side of the manse, down some steps, into an alleyway and then suddenly they were on a bustling street.

"Wow" It was Dany who spoke first, and yet the two boys would have echoed that sentiment.

It was so busy. People bustling back and forth, shopkeeps shouting their prices and stock, citizens haggling away. Stray cats slept on the walls overhead, flashes of steel were clear at the hips of guards, and they could even see from here the ocean, glittering in the hot sun.

For it was hot, it always was in Bravos, but the three kept their hoods up, to shade Aegon and Dany's hair and to make sure they kept their heads down. They had wanted to go outside but they weren't _completely_ stupid. They had weapons, they kept their heads down and would be smart.

Though of course it was easy to plan that and then be utterly awestruck upon seeing so many people, so busy, nothing like their home.

For home had the best food, the best trainers, it had Jory, Wylla, Varys and Illyrio when they dropped by, guards to keep them safe, the best clothes and comforts but it was so lonely.

Sure, they had one another for company, and being so isolated had created unbreakable bonds between the three of them but they had never played with other children, they had never had dinner guests or just had fun.

They were isolated from all of that, they trained, they drilled, and they were kept inside.

But now, now being outside? They were seeing _just_ what they were missing.

It was alive.

They were so used to being confined inside, with few people to talk to, but here it was the complete opposite. Chatter filled the air, people ran back and forth down the street, laughter rung through the road, people were alive and busy and _free_.

Freedom. A foreign concept to the three members of royalty. And all three of them stood in awe, just watching life pass by, watching what they never got to see, watching freedom unfold right before their eyes.

They noticed three children then, roughly their ages, laughing, playing some kind of game on the street, no worries, no responsibilities, giggling and joking with one another, just basking in the sun.

Dany glanced at her brothers then (for she always referred to Jon as that), sure they joked and laughed with one another but there were few games, few moments of simply being children. They were too busy for that, busy in learning how to be rulers, how to conquer and take what is theirs.

' _We will take what is ours, with fire and blood we will take it'_

A chant, a battle cry since they were old enough to speak. Other children had no battle cry's or rallying calls, they had bedtime stories, jokes and a lesson or two a day, not the intense schedule the Targaryen's followed, not the call they would recite to themselves before bed each night, not the promises that someday they would be rulers.

"Do you think it is always like this?" Jon asked quietly, but no one answered for they didn't know.

Dany could tell you the languages and predominate religions of every free city at just 14, Aegon could tell you a complete guide to the bannermen sworn to House Martell of Dorne at 15, and Jon could recite the 12 different shorthand blade techniques as though it were his own name at just 14. They knew so much, and yet nearly nothing about being children.

Because they had never been allowed to be them.

"What do we do now?" Dany asked, and yet again no one answered, for they didn't know.

Part of them wanted to run into the crowd, perhaps buy some sweets, ask the children if they could join their games, walk down to the sea, let the sun kiss their skin, laugh and just be their age. And yet no one made a step to do so, instead they remained just shy of entering the market, like cats being let out of the house for the first time in their lives, desperate to go and join in the fun, but terrified all the same.

None of them would admit it, to being scared, but they were.

They faced the prospect of battles, sword fights, marriage to people they didn't know, conquering and dragon fire with a nod that it was their duty, their sworn right, but stepping inside a crowded Bravosi market to have fun? It was utterly frightening.

"Come on" Aegon said then, taking a step forward, as the oldest, hovering just on the edge of stepping into the market, "We should be brave"

"Aye" Jon agreed, taking a step forward too, nodding, for he was perhaps the bravest of the three of them, though none of them could be accused of being anything less than brave.

"Yes" Dany said then, stepping forward too, taking her brothers hands, "Brave" They all nodded then, all ready to go, even though they were scared, they had worked for this, they had tricked and would end up in dreadful trouble no doubt, best to make the punishment worth it.

Just one step, one step into the unknown, one step into some kind of freedom.

But they didn't make it that far.

* * *

"What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"Could have been killed!"

"Have we not expressed how important you are!"

"Did you want to end up assassinated in a back alley?"

"Especially you Aegon and Jon, did you want to see your sister kidnapped by some sellsword?"

"What were you thinking?!"

…

Two hours, two hours of this, lectures by a furious Jory and a livid Wylla. They hadn't even made it a step into the market (thanks to Jory having noticed them missing when heading to lunch, and Wylla hot on his heels to drag them back inside), before Jory had grabbed Jon and Aegon by the shoulders and Wylla had grabbed Dany by the arm to force them back into the manse.

And then followed the lecture, fury and outrage they had been so reckless, when they hadn't even got to do anything!

Dany found it downright unfair, they hadn't even experienced anything worth this punishment! Perhaps if they'd got to see the ocean, or play a game they could have sat through this lecture silent and pliant, satisfied to at least experience something, but no.

And so silent they weren't.

"This isn't fair!" Aegon shot back, "We just wanted to see!"

"Yes!" Dany yelled too, "We never get to go outside"

"We were careful" Jon offered.

"It's like a prison!" Dany said furiously.

"Why don't we get to have fun?" Aegon asked petulantly.

"Shouldn't we meet the people we'll one day rule?" Jon suggested.

It was the first time they'd argued back. Sure, the three of them (well mainly Aegon and Dany) could scream and fight like hellcats, but they had never raised their voice to their primary care-takers, Wylla and Jory. Wylla had been like a Mother to them, Jory like an Uncle, they had never yelled like they were now, and perhaps that was what got through.

For then the lecture stopped, and Wylla and Jory sat down next to their frustrated charges. It wasn't after all them who ordered the house arrest of the three Targaryens, that was Illyrio (rarely here), and Varys (even rarer), protecting the future Kings and Queens.

"We know it is frustrating" Jory said then, sitting next to Jon, clapping a hand on his shoulder, nodding at Aegon and Dany.

"We do" Wylla said, taking a seat between Dany and Aegon, taking one of their hands each, whilst offering Jon a smile.

"But we don't lie when we say how dangerous it is out there" Jory said.

"It didn't look dangerous" Dany argued, and the two boys nodded in agreement.

"Because to most people it isn't" Jory said with something of a sad smile, "But for you three? If you get recognised? At best we'd have to flee in the night, at worst we wouldn't make it that far"

"Being Targaryen's is an honour" Wylla said with a small smile as she smoothed a hand over Dany's hair, "But also a great danger, many people would have your heads"

"Like who?" Aegon said with a roll of his eyes.

"Robert Baratheon" Jory said, "The Lannister's, the Tyrell's, any number of old Valyrian families, any of the rulers of the Free Cities, and many more than that"

"But my Mother was a Stark" Jon said.

"And that Jon could make it even more dangerous for you, especially if Westeros knew" Jory said sadly, and Aegon and Dany gave Jon a sad smile then, for they had often sat with Jon when he got upset over his Mother.

"We don't want to keep you inside" Jory said, "But we would rather that than any of you get hurt?"

"Really?" Dany asked, and Wylla nodded.

"We promised many people to keep you safe" She said, "Your mother" She said with a look at Dany, "And yours Aegon" She said as she looked at Aegon and then to Jon, "And yours Jon"

All three Targaryen's looked sombre then, sat still, no more yelling, no more punishments, as Jory and Wylla sat with them.

What had started out as a fun escape had turned into something sadder, but they all sat quietly together, the three of them having learned a hard lesson, Jory and Wylla feeling forever guilty their lives had to be this way.

Or were for the moment … until a spider scuttled across the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo thoughts?
> 
> like I said weird storytelling! normally I'd do specific pov's, but for the first few chapters it needs to be like this to tell the formative years of the story, then there will be a distinct shift (probs with a little time jump at chapter 5/6), to the main three pov's jon/dany/aegon following a more 'normal' format. how does that sound? please do let me know your thoughts on that!
> 
> I've had a question or two about pairings, I am pretty sure on jon's, and aegon's, but dany is still open, suggestions?
> 
> anywho I hope you enjoyed, pls comment if you did (or didn't! but be nice!), and subscribe for updates
> 
> speak soon


End file.
